Minato's Hero Academia
by Theonewho'reads2much
Summary: After a heartfelt goodbye to his son, Minato expected to wake up in the afterlife where he could be with his wife. However, when he wakes up in a world of Heroes and villains, just what will he become? When he meets a certain redhead with no memory of him, will he be able to win her over a second time? Or will he fall for someone else? Rating may change in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Minato's Hero Academia

* * *

Summary: After a heartfelt goodbye with his son, Minato expected to wake up in the after life alongside his wife. However, when he suddenly finds himself in a new world full of heroes and villains, what will he become? When a certain red-head shows up with no memory of him, will he be able to win her over a second time?

Chapter 1: A New World Awakening

Minato Namikaze looked at his son proudly as the Edo Tensei was deactivated. He felt his temporary body fade away as his son kept telling him reasons not to worry about him.

"A-and tell mom that… I'll be fine! So there's no need to worry!" Minato watched as his son looked down, hiding his tears. He was glad since he too was close to crying. He had never felt more proud.

'We did good Kushina. Our son turned out just the way we wanted.' Minato thought as he faded away. 'I'm coming. I'll see you soon.'

Despite his wishes, fate had other plans.

 **Crash!**

Minato woke with a jolt. His senses were screaming at him to move, telling him he was in danger. He looked around and quickly assessed the situation.

He seemed to be trapped in a steel box (Car) with two other people. One was a beautiful brown haired woman in her early to mid twenties and the other was a handsome man with long blond hair similar to his own who was around the same age as the woman.

The danger seemed to be coming from the front of the steel box. A strange contraption had caught fire, and Minato quickly guessed it would explode soon.

Crashed into the front of the box was a larger box (Semi-Truck) which had flipped on it's side. Several people surrounded the two boxes, looking on with concern.

Minato quickly thought through his options. He couldn't use any elemental Jutsu without agitating the device in the front of the box, or without harming the surrounding civilians.

That left him with one option. He quickly looked around and found what looked like a school bag. He opened it up, looking for a brush and a scroll. He found a blank book full of paper, but no brush. Pulling things out, he accidentally poked his finger on a strange tube like thing (Pen). Seeing that it drew on his skin, he decided to use it.

Channeling his chakra into the ink with a bit of difficulty, he quickly got to work drawing the seal which he had drawn a thousand times. It took him around 5 minutes, but he finally had his seal. He placed the seal on a device made out of metal and glass (Phone) and threw it at the window with a chakra enhanced arm. It broke the glass window, and landed a few meters away. He could see people looking on with confusion.

Minato quickly grabbed the two in the front of the box and activated the seal, causing the three of them to appear in front of the device.

People cheered, and he heard one man say, "Oh, what a cool quirk!" Minato looked at the man and was reminded of one of Orochimaru's experiments. He had a deformed body that looked like it had been fused with a furry creature. The man also seemed to be about twice his size… or not. Minato looked down at himself and saw that he was only around 140cm tall.

It was as if he were a kid again…

Minato shook his head, and decided to leave that for later. He picked up the device and threw it towards the larger steel box. It crashed through the front window, and Minato activated the seal once more. He grabbed the overweight man in the front seat who smelled of booze, and threw the poor, broken and abused device back to where he had left the other couple.

With a flash, he appeared next to them. At that moment, the smaller metal box finally exploded.

It was right after the explosion that something appeared out of the sky.

A large man with heavily developed muscles and a comically large smile landed next to the boxes. "There's no need to fear! Why? Because I'm… too late, aren't I?" The last part was muttered under his breath, quietly enough that only Minato was able to hear it. (1)

The man looked at the flaming wreckage before he ran at it, showing off a speed that even Minato found hard to keep up with. The man grabbed the top of the car and with a grunt, he ripped the top of it off. Since Minato sensed no chakra coming from the man, that strength came from his natural strength alone.

The man looked into the car, and realized there was no one there.

"All Might! There's no need to worry! This young man got everyone out before the explosion." A man wearing a strange uniform said, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder.

The large blond man now known as All Might walked over, never losing his smile. "Officer, is what you said true?"

The man seemed shocked that the hero was this close to him. "Y-yes sir! You should have seen it! The boy's quirk seems to be teleportation! He saved all of these people in a 'flash.' It seems like quite the quirk."

The hero nodded, and looked down at Minato. "Good job!" After he said this, Minato could swear he heard theatrical music playing in the background. "When your back is backed against a wall, you must go beyond! Plus Ultra!"

"Plus Ultra!" The people around them yelled.

Minato looked around confusedly. All Might knelt next to the small boy. "What's wrong young man?"

"Where am I? Also, what's a quirk?" At this question, the surrounding people, including All Might blanked.

The large heroic man looked at the boy, and yelled, "Oh no! Amnesia? How cruel!" Minato could guess that this man had a flare for the theatrics.

* * *

After those events had passed, Minato was taken along with the couple to the hospital. From what he could gather, he was in a place called 'Japan,' and the couple was actually his parents.

His mother was a woman by the name of Kira Namikaze. As previously stated, she was quite beautiful. She had short cut brown hair and dark blue eyes. His father's name was Akiro Namikaze, and he looked a lot like Minato when he was an adult except he kept his hair much shorter and had a much more muscular body compared to Minato as an adult.

Minato looked just like himself when he was a 12 year old. He was slightly below the average height, standing at 147 cm tall (roughly 4'8). He was skinny, with almost no muscle or fat on him. His outfit was simple, with black track pants, black sneakers and a gray hoodie with blue highlights.

Well, that's what he was wearing before they got to the hospital at least. He now wore a white gown and laid in a hospital bed. An old, bald man walked in and sat down. He appeared to be a doctor.

The man cleared his throat and pulled out a clipboard. "Hello once again young man. It appears as if you have amnesia due to the car crash. Although you usually regain your memories after a few hours to a few days, based on the fact that you don't know what a cell phone or a car is, you might have an advanced case. My suggestion is to get plenty of rest and resume your life as normal. Some things should come back, and if they don't then you'll just have to adapt."

After saying what he came in to say, the doctor left and released Minato, giving him back to his parents.

"Minato, I'm so glad you're okay!" His mother said, hugging him and wiping away her tears.

His father knelt down, and rubbed the boy's head. "I know you don't remember us, but we're your family. We love you son."

Minato looked at the man, and a strange feeling overcame him. He was happy, but it was as if that happiness also came with a relieving feeling. He didn't know when or why he started crying, but he wiped his eyes and gave his two new family members a smile.

After that, they left the hospital and returned home.

* * *

Kira Namikaze's life had been turned upside down since the car accident.

It had been a month since the accident, but since that time strange things had been happening with her son.

She seriously thought he was possessed.

One time, when she walked into her son's bedroom she found him sitting on the ceiling deep in thought. Sitting. On. The. Ceiling. Another time, she heard him yell, "Summoning Jutsu!" and when she walked in, he had cut his thumb.

However, the strangest thing she had seen was when she walked in only to find four Minato's sitting in different places in the room reading different books on the history of quirks, heroes and Japan. The fourth Minato was swiping up and down on his new phone and looking up different things around him which he should already know about.

She just about fainted when she saw that.

However, she also found that her son was much kinder and more mature than before the accident. He spoke with a politeness that you rarely found in kids, and he was always helping around the house. His clones helped too… and despite acting just like him she always felt it was weird.

According to the doctor, Minato should be quirkless. However, he could make clones, walk on walls, and according to the police officer at the scene of the crash he could also teleport.

'Is that boy really my son?' She thought to herself as she walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Hello mother! I've made breakfast. It should be on the table." The young boy said wearing an over-sized pink apron. On the table was a plate with bacon, eggs, toast and a glass of orange juice.

The look of the food alone forced her to swallow the saliva which threatened to become drool. She looked at her watch and looked at the boy in surprise. "Minato, it's 6:00AM. What are you doing up so early? School doesn't start for another hour!"

To boy didn't respond for a few seconds as he thought of an excuse. He couldn't just tell his mother that he'd been training for the last hour. "I was just so excited about going back to school again!" Minato said smoothly.

Minato's mother nodded at the excuse, and sat down at the table. She quickly started eating, and after she was finished said, "Still, for you to be a better cook than me kinda hurts my pride as a mother..."

"Don't worry about it mom. I like your cooking the best!" Minato said with a smile.

The woman hugged her son and smiled. Her earlier thoughts drifted away. "R-right! Plus, I did teach you everything you know! It's only to be expected that your food would turn out this great!"

Minato had a light bulb go off. He had read about people like his mother in a picture book called a manga. She was what you'd call a tsundare.

Smiling lightly at the connection he'd made, he suddenly heard a thundering sound coming from the stairs. The house was quite large, and had three levels of stairs. However, Minato could have sworn he only heard his father touch half of them as he quickly arrived at the bottom level. His hair was a mess and his tie was to far to the right.

It surprised Minato that this man was a CEO at a major hero suit development agency.

"Hey honey!" He yelled to his wife as he approached with surprising speed. He stopped right in front of her and gave her a kiss before he saw the remaining plate left on the dining table. "Man, you really went all out today!"

"I didn't make it, Baka! (2) Our son did." Minato's mother said feigning anger.

Without missing a beat, Akiro turned and nodded. "Well, since you taught him I'm sure it'll be good!" Minato watched as his father quickly covered up his mistake.

'Good luck, father.' Minato thought, giving out a silent prayer for the blond man.

The man quickly ate his breakfast and ran out the door. "I love you two! See you when I get back from work!"

"We love you too darling!" Said Minato's mother with a smile.

Minato watched the pair and smiled lightly. However, deep down he felt a longing for 'his' darling.

'Kushina, will I ever see you again?'

(1): Technically, Minato shouldn't still have his superhuman senses since he's in a new body, but this line is an important part of the story to come and something Minato needs to hear. I guess this other body just has good hearing?

(2): Kept it as 'baka' in order to fully pronounce the 'tsun.'

 **Author's note:** Thanks for reading! If you have any questions, comments or advice, please leave a review. If the story is well liked, I'll keep posting. Anyway, have a good day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the support on the first chapter! I can't believe how much people liked it! I expected to get torn apart and was surprised to find that not only over 50 people favorited and followed the story, it also got some very kind reviews and was even added to a community! Thanks so much for the support, and I hope I can continue to give content of the same level!**

 **Thanks for reading, and here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Rules and Consequences

'Why do I always get myself into trouble like this?'

This thought ran through Minato's head as he ran into a burning apartment building. He tried his best to hide his face with a tied cloth around his mouth and his hoodie over his head.

Technically, trying to save someone from this building was illegal. Unless you were a hero, that is. However, while Minato would normally be one to follow the rules, it appeared like the building was too fragile for the nearby heroes to enter. If they waited too much longer, the building would collapse.

Minato, who had trained under Jiraiya, had developed a bit of a hero complex while reading the Sannin's books. That, and he felt that if he was the only one who could help, then he should.

After jumping through an open window, Minato landed in the building and quickly looked around. From what he had heard, there was a few people left in the building.

Before he ran off to go find the people in the building, he grabbed a small palm-sized rock and threw it out behind him. Since he didn't have any of his trademark kunai in this world, he resorted to using rocks. They… served their purpose, but they weren't the ideal. He missed his special Kunai.

After snapping out of his nostalgia, Minato went to accomplish what he had set out to do.

"Can anyone hear me?!" Minato yelled out as he ran out into a hallway.

"Over here!"

"Please help us!"

Several more people called out similar pleas. Minato counted the voices. He could hear around five people in the building. Good, he would have just enough.

Minato ran to where he had heard the first voice. The door was blocked by a flaming pillar.

'Would be really nice to have the water release right about now...' Minato thought, cursing his luck. "Hey, in there! Back away from the door!" Thinking fast, he grabbed a nearby leather chair. He lifted it up, and with a running start threw the heavy chair through the door.

The burning door easy gave way, allowing Minato the chance to get to the elderly couple inside.

"Don't worry, I'm here to save you." As he said that, he pulled out two more stones. "Hold these close and close your eyes."

The elderly couple did as they were told, and Minato activated the seal. The elderly pair vanished, and Minato could hear them coughing outside where he had left the other rock.

Minato could feel himself breathing heavier, but proceeded to where he had heard the other 3 voices.

This time, the people were stuck in the middle of the room, surrounded by burning rubble. Minato made a few handsigns, before he placed his hands on the ground. "Earth style, Floating Stones Jutsu!" (1)

A line of rubble lifted, and was tossed to the sides, creating a path.

The three people quickly rushed to him, and Minato repeated the same process with the three. After they were gone, he felt his legs go slightly weak.

Minato sighed at his weakness. '5% left. Dammit! I miss having my chakra control...'

When Minato had reached adulthood, his chakra control was well beyond Kage level. That's why the Flying Thunder God technique was so powerful when used by him. It was a Jutsu that, when used with near perfect chakra control, cost very little chakra. However, without that chakra control, it was more taxing then even the Shadow Clone Jutsu. (2)

Minato got to his feet. "Hah, at least that was the last one..."

As if those words were cursed, Minato heard a faint noise. The sound of someone coughing from another room entered Minato's ears.

'I just had to say it...' Minato cursed himself as he ran out into the hall. He reached the room where he heard the coughing, and instead of coming up with a smart plan, proceeded to kick the door down. He jumped through the rushing flames that resulted from the sudden flow of air, and patted his shoulder where it had caught fire.

"Hello?! Where are you?" Minato asked as he quickly searched the room.

"H-help..." It was faint, but with chakra enhanced hearing Minato was able to pick it up. Coming from the corner of the room was a girl with black hair tied into a ponytail. The girl seemed to be around Minato's age, meaning she was 14 just like him.

She was half buried under the rubble, but Minato didn't have enough chakra left for another Earth style Jutsu.

Instead, he just steeled himself and started digging her out with his bare hands. Ignoring the burning sensation on his hands, he quickly dug her out. The girl seemed to have a heat resistant cloth between her and the rubble, so she only had some small burns and what appeared to be a broken ankle from the impact of the rubble landing on her.

Minato gave the girl a wondering look, and so she explained. "It's my quirk. It allows me to create things." She was winded, and her voice was breathy, but Minato understood her.

Minato nodded, thinking to himself how amazing an ability it was, and picked up the girl.

It was at that moment when the building collapsed.

* * *

Outside the burning building, Kamui Woods felt very outside his element. Literally. Fire and wood didn't mix. What was he supposed to do? If anything, he might make the situation worse.

That's why he was glad to hear from five people that they'd been rescued by a hero wearing a mask around his face. He could avoid a disaster without killing himself in the process.

Well, at least that's what he hoped.

"What are you doing?! My daughter's still in there! You're a pro hero, aren't you?!"

A large man in a suit with silky black hair was yelling at Kamui.

"Mr. Yaoyorozu, there is already a hero in the building dealing with the situation. My quirk being what it is, I'd only impede the situation." Kamui was not having a good day. One of the richest men in Japan had a daughter who was on a 'play date' with one of her friends who just so happened to live in the apartment building. The friend had gotten out, but the daughter was still inside. This situation had 'lawsuit' written all over it.

As if things couldn't get any worse, the building decided to start collapsing at that very moment.

Just as Kamui was about to kiss his career goodbye, a small figure carrying a girl burst out through a window. Reacting quickly, Kamui caught the two with some of his branches and set them down gently in front of them.

The small figure gave out a muffled thanks while the young girl just seemed frozen in fear. Well, anyone would have if someone carrying them had jumped out of the second story window.

Kamui analyzed the figure. He was clearly in casual clothes, not a hero suit, and he appeared to be quite young. There was no way this was a pro hero.

He watched the boy lay the girl in her father's arms, and watched the heartfelt moment as daughter was reunited with father. As the two figure hugged and cried, Kamui realized that the boy was trying to leave. Kamui was grateful, even if the boy wasn't a registered hero, he was just gonna let the boy leave. It was no skin off his back.

However, another hero who had just arrived was not of the same mindset. When Kamui saw the figure of his better, he gave a silent prayer for the boy. Even if he had done a good thing, he had broken a law. And the number 4 hero wasn't one to let people break the rules.

* * *

Minato tried to escape in the confusion, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Immediately, red lights went off in his head.

"Young man, stop right there. I'm assuming you know of the rule against using your quirk without a license or express permission." Minato looked over his shoulder and saw a man wearing a mask similar to his student's, with a strange hairstyle covering one of his eyes. Minato knew the man as the 4th strongest hero, Edgeshot.

Minato thought through his options. He didn't have enough chakra to use the Flying Thunder God technique, hell he didn't have enough for even a simple earth ninjutsu. He could let himself be captured, but that choice would definitely have it's consequences. So instead, he chose to run.

Pulling out a handmade smoke bomb, he threw it on the ground and tried to run. However, the pro hero was unfazed by this and simply grabbed the boy, throwing him behind his back.

Minato couldn't land on his feet, and instead landed on his back. His hood was knocked off his head, revealing his bright blond hair.

Minato watched as the man got closer and closer. Was he done for? What other options did he have?

The man got closer, and picked the boy up by the front of his hoodie. The kid was a lot heavier than he looked, and Edgeshot was surprised. Maybe it was part of his quirk. The pro felt bad, but he couldn't just turn a blind eye.

"You might have been trying to do a good thing, but you can't just break the law. I think your actions were good. You'll be a great hero someday. But I have to set an example. I'm sorry."

As the hero was about to drag the boy away, he heard the boy mumble something. "Gravity seals, level 0." As the boy said this he suddenly got a lot lighter. He also got a lot faster. The boy pushed as hard as he could, and managed to release the man's grip on his hoodie. Then, before Edgeshot could even react, the boy was running away, already behind him. Sensing this movement, Edgeshot turned to give chase, but then stopped. The boy was fast, and he now had an idea of what the boy looked like. The bright blond hair and blue eyes were pretty unique. He didn't intend to hunt the boy down, but he'd make a report.

* * *

Minato breathed in hard as he hid in an alleyway. He had to pump the last of his chakra into his legs, or else he _knew_ he'd be caught. The man hadn't even used his quirk. Even without it, Minato knew that with less than 5% chakra, he'd lose.

Even with all of his chakra, his abilities were limited. He could only use the flying thunder god around six times, he could use the shadow clone Jutsu ten times and he couldn't even use the rasengan without a clone's help. By using chakra to strengthen himself, he could improve his strength ad speed immensely. However, only for about 5 minutes until his tanks reached zero.

It wasn't his reserves. For a 14 year old, his reserves were already around Kage level. It was his control. Since arriving in this new world, Minato noticed that whenever he used a Jutsu, it was like opening a flood gate. It was either no chakra, or way too much. Two years had passed, and he got to the point where he could stand on water, which improved his limits immensely. The problem was getting passed that.

His progress in chakra control had stagnated in the last 18 months, and he hadn't been improving much at all. He's always had good chakra control, since his chakra reserves were normal. However, it seemed that he'd been born in this world with reserves equal to himself as an adult in the other world.

Sounds like a good thing, but he hadn't had his control transferred over. Meaning he had Kage level reserves and Genin level control.

'Naruto, how did you deal with this? You were born with even worse control and more chakra.

Minato returned how, drained and angry at his current strength. When you go from the strongest there is to feeling weak, it took it's toll.

However, Minato had no idea just how strong he was. In just a few years, a certain event would show him his hidden strength, and his power to protect others.

* * *

(1) Original Jutsu, D-Rank. A Jutsu with low chakra cost used for clearing away rubble. Despite having low offensive ability, it is still quite a useful Jutsu.

(2) My reasoning behind this is that it took 3 Jonin's combined chakra to use the Jutsu once, yet the Jutsu is said to have a low chakra cost. Unless I'm missing something (and if I am, please tell me so) then I think it must have something to do with chakra control. Minato must have had good chakra control to not only use, but create the Rasengan.

 **If there are any continuity errors or writing errors, please tell me so I can fix them! Right now, I'm not sure whether or not to pair Minato with Kushina, or with one of the other girls. Tell you what me guys think. MinatoxKushina, but I could easily see MinatoxMomo/ Tsuyu/ Ashido/ Jirou, really the only girl I think I'd have trouble writing a relationship with would be Toru…**

 **Well, give me some suggestions! I really do value your feedback!**


End file.
